


Some Random Thing

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's far too late to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Random Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



> Written in response to [celandineb](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of _Harry/Hermione (or Harry and Hermione): random, dog, shout_.

They didn't make any declarations. 

Soft skin, warm stubble, _wet_.

They didn't need a marriage license. 

A push and pull without permission or negotiation: pounding like the blood in their ears.

They didn't want children. 

"No dog, no dishes, no . . . _no_ , oh, that's _perfect_."

Not together, anyway.

"Want to . . . to . . . shout about you, 'Mio—fuck!"

They wouldn't use pet names. Ever. It was a rule.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Harry murmured, into Hermione's neck.

She released his hair. "If you . . . don't want this . . . to _be_ , oh! some random thing, only once, then—"

"Yes, yes." Harry stopped moving, stared at her. " _Yes_."


End file.
